Reluctance
by elfigreen14
Summary: A lieutenant and a princess both attend a ball. Neither are too happy about it - until the dancing begins. My Secret Shipmate present to Kat, aka heroswans on Tumblr. An attempt at Lieutenant Duckling. ONESHOT.


**A\N – okay, so I keep writing CS fics for these Tumblr gift exchange things. But I'm not claiming that they are any good. But I have done my best for my Secret Shipmate this time around. This is for Kat, aka heroswans, who requested a Lieutenant Duckling story. Here goes…**

**Reluctance**

"I really don't see what all your fuss is about, Killian."

"My fuss is that _you_ are the captain of the finest ship in the Royal Navy, Liam. _You_ were the one invited to this ball. I don't see why _I _have to suffer a night of discomfort in the castle by your side."

"Surely you don't expect me to show to the royal reception in our honor without my first mate? The king and queen would have my head! And then you'd be the one at the helm of the finest ship in the Royal Navy. Can't have that, dear brother can we?" Liam stopped walking through the halls of the palace to look at his brother with a brilliant smile. "Besides, you're good at dancing! All the ladies at court will be fawning over you, mark my words."

Killian made a face at his brother as he trailed steps behind him. Just because he was good at dancing didn't mean he liked all the attention that came with it.

"Just for a few hours, Emma. I promise. A little small talk, a quick fence with a friend or two. It'll be over before you know it."

Emma eyed the gown that was laid out on her bed. She had to admit, she'd seen worse. Frills and silks were fine, but Emma was now a little too old for all of the embellishments her mother tried to squeeze her into. This ensemble was a bit more subdued, and Emma appreciated that her mother was beginning to learn. The dress was a simple pale yellow gown, white lace winding its way around the middle of the corset.

_A few hours wouldn't kill me, I suppose,_ she thought to herself.

"Alright then," she heaved with a sigh. "Just pray I don't step on anyone's toes tonight."

It was a small reception in the royal hall that evening. The King was honoring the captain and crew of The Jewel of the Realm for all of their valiant efforts in exploring new lands and extending a hand of friendship to those lands on behalf of the kingdom. That didn't mean Killian was any more thrilled to be there. It was true, he possessed a great civility and sense of honor and duty, but he just didn't feel comfortable being under the scrutiny of everyone at court. Though the court was very unlike any court he'd ever seem before – a grasshopper in a top hat was seated next to a young woman in a blazing red cloak and her grandmother. Everyone was at their friendliest, and yet Killian couldn't seem to relax, his shoulders tense at the dinner table. No one seemed to notice, except for the princess.

Killian was seated directly across from her, King David at the head of the table, with the Queen Snow to his right on Liam on the king left. She seemed, oddly enough, to be just as uncomfortable as he was, though she wasn't doing as good of a job as him, he thought. While the king and queen were caught in conversation with Liam, Killian glanced often at the princess. She was quite lovely, her shining locks complementing the soft color of her gown. The slightly annoyed look on her face did nothing to hide the beauty of her smile, however forced it might be. He had seen her only once before, when the royal family had been at the docks to send off the crew as they began their journey. She had seemed happy that day – he remembered a particular moment as she leaned over the side of the ship, breathing in the salted sea air as the wind tossed her curls. She was as enchanting as any mermaid he'd ever seen. Now, however, she wore the look of a siren ready to drag a sailor under the waves.

"Well, now that we've all eaten our fill," declared the king, so the whole table could here. "What do say to a dance, Captain Jones? I'm sure my daughter would be happy to accompany you on the floor, however basic her steps." Killian turned to see the princess giving his brother a strained smile and nod. It was a known fact throughout the kingdom that she was not a very accomplished dancer.

"As much as it pains me to decline, Your Majesty, I'm afraid I'd be the one stepping on the young lady's toes," Liam said with a smile towards the girl in question. Killian then felt his brother's hand land steady on his shoulder. "My brother, however, has a certain natural talent for dancing. What do you say, Killian?" The young lieutenant was stunned beyond words. Dance with the princess?

"Oh please, Killian," said the queen, dropping the formalities, as she was known to do. "Maybe Emma could learn a thing or two from you." Killian opened his mouth to protest, but not before the princess got to have her say.

"Yes, Lieutenant Jones," she said aloud, louder than necessary, really. "Perhaps you could show me a thing or two."

It was a challenge. And Killian had never backed down from a challenge before

Her parents led the party to the adjacent ballroom, Emma right behind them, on the arm of Lieutenant Killian Jones.

He irritated her. She hadn't really known him at all before tonight, just the quick introduction at the docks before he and his brother had set sail on their journey. Emma remembered being jealous of him, taking off on adventures to unknown places, seeing lands no one in the kingdom had ever laid eyes on. It was the kind of adventure she imagined for herself one day. He, however, seemed perfectly fit for a life in court, all manners and stiff posture. Didn't he appreciate his life at sea, where he was free to go wherever the wind took him?

Emma was so deep in her musings, she was only pulled out of her thoughts by the crisp night air. She looked around to see he had led her to the garden, still in sight of her parents.

"Why did you take me outside?" she asked, more than a bit annoyed he'd taken her there without her consent. She wrapped her arms around herself as the wind picked up again.

"If you're going to learn how to dance," he said, shrugging out of his coat and placing it around her shoulders. "I doubt you'll want the entire court to see."

"Oh," she replied, caught a bit by surprise. "Thank you. But what makes you think you can teach me? I've had plenty try to teach me to waltz, and all have ended up nursing their toes with ice." She was trying to put him off. Emma really didn't want to try this again. Though stepping on this particular man's toes might provide a laugh…

"That's because you've never had a Jones as a teacher," he answered her, a challenging smirk on his face. He knew what she was up to, and she could tell he wouldn't be dissuaded from his task.

"Fine. Say goodbye to your toes, then."

He came behind her, placing one hand on her shoulder and one on her waist. Instantly she shivered under his touch. If he noticed, he mercifully kept his mouth shut.

"Now, look down at the ground," he told her. She didn't think he was doing it on purpose, but she could feel his breath warm on her neck, and immediately averted her eyes to the ground. "What do you see?" he asked her. She rolled her eyes – was he really going to ask her such stupid questions!

"Bricks," she replied in a dead tone.

"Square bricks. Now, put your feet on this corner."

David watched as his daughter finally reappeared in the ballroom, leading the younger Jones into the ballroom by the hand and heading straight towards him.

"Dad! You have to see this! It's a miracle!" she told him, all smiles and giggles.

"Is that so?" he said, a bit amused at the look of confusion on the poor boy. Before the lad could respond, Emma pulled him onto the dance floor as the next song was beginning. For the rest of the night, Emma danced with no one but Lieutenant Killian Jones. David had never seen her enjoying herself so much at any ball. Eventually he saw Killian relax as well, grinning like a cat as he twirled her about the floor. And once the tempo of the music slowed, he couldn't miss the moment when she slowly drew him closer and rested her forehead against his.

All too soon, Liam was calling his brother away from her. She looked disappointed, but then David saw the smallest, truest smile cross her lips as Killian pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She watched as he retired from the castle with his brother, then ran back to where he and Snow where seated.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or have young had fun tonight?" he asked Emma. She rolled her eyes at him, but the smile never left her face.

"Let's not get carried away here," she assured him. "But do you think I could maybe go to the docks for a while tomorrow afternoon?"

"I don't know Em," he teased. "I think I should go with you-" He felt a fierce grip on his arm.

"Dad. No." She gave him a look he knew she inherited from her mother. Snow reached out to rest her hand on her daughters.

"Of course, Emma," she said with a smile. Emma's grip loosened immediately. She kissed them both good night and glided back to her room. Snow took his and in hers, leaning over to whisper.

"I think Liam should come back tomorrow, alone. Don't you?" Snow said with a wink.


End file.
